VOICE MAIL
by BloodFromLucifer
Summary: Dia berfikir bahwa ia terlalu buruk. Tidak ada yang menyukainya. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu menyayanginya, menjaganya. Tapi sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari itu. / KRIS x OC


**© BLOOD FROM LUCIFER ©**

 **Present**

"Hey! Haera, aku semalam mendengarkan voicemail dari Baekhyun. Dia bernyanyi untukku, aku sangat senang.. ahh.. aku jadi ngefly.." Jemi bersender di bahu Haera sambil membiarkan handphone nya terus mengeluarkan suara merdunya Baekhyun.

Haera tersenyum.

"Oh voicemail. Makan pulsa ga?" Haera melihat kearah Jemi, Jemi lalu menegakkan badannya,

"Tidak.."

Haera membulatkan matanya, "kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab Jemi, Haera buru-buru membuka handphonenya.

 **WITH STARRING EXO'S WU YIFAN**

Kris memandang Haera yang sedang membaca di perpustakaan, gadis itu sedang memakai kacamata pink-nya, tetap saja terlihat manis walau kadang dia menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengacak rambutnya dan terlihat seperti idiot. Tetap saja Kris merasa dia sangat manis.

"Wu Yifaaan~" seorang gadis datang dan merangkul lengan Kris, Kris memutar bola matanya malas, menatap gadis yang sedang merangkulnya.

"Lepaskan" ucapnya dingin.

Gadis yang dimaksud hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat orang menyusahkan sepertimu, Hyesun."

 **PAIRING WITH GENERAL OC, PARK HAERA**

"AKU BUKAN SI ITIK BURUK RUPA!" Haera menutup telinganya lalu menangis sesengukkan, gadis itu membuang semua alat makeup-nya di atas meja menangis.

PIP!

Handphone Haera berbunyi sekali, cukup mengejutkan. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju handphonenya lalu membukanya.

 _1 Voicemail for you, to listen it please check your connection then hear the voicemail._

"Voicemail?" Haera menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak punya pulsa, tidak ada gunanya mendengarkan Voicemail"

 **COMPLICATED ALWAYS THERE FOR HER**

"Hey itik buruk rupa! Menjaulah dariku kau menjijikan!" Jesicca mendorong Haera menjauh darinya, mereka kebetulan berjalan berdampingan saat hendak kekantin dan Jessica baru menyadari itu saat teman-temannya tertawa.

Haera terjatuh dan semuanya menertawakan gadis itu, Haera hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berlari ke toilet perempuan. Haera masih mendapatkan tertawaan untuk dirinya sepanjang jalan hendak ke toilet.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kasar padanya Jessie!" Kris terteriak didepan Jesicca selaku adik sepupunya, Jesicca hanya melotot menatap Kris.

"Ohh. Jadi kau lebih membela si itik buruk rupa itu dar−"

"KU KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI PADAMU. UNTUK TERAKHIR KALINYA! JANGAN PANGGIL DIA SI ITIK BURUK RUPA! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! TIDAK PEDULI SIAPA KAU!" Kris berteriak didepan wajah Jesicca sambil menunjuk wajah gadis itu. Seluruh orang yang berada dikoridor tercegang dengan keadaan ini. Sungguh, ini memang sangat memalukan untuk Jesicca.

Mata Jesicca berkaca lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi gadis itu berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.

 **UNTIL MIRACLE COME TO HER**

"Operasinya berhasil!" Jemi tersenyum melihat sahabatnya sudah mulai sadaran saat gadis itu menjenguknya untuk 3 bulan ini, sungguh. Ini adalah hal yang paling dinantikannya.

Haera sesekali mengedipkan matanya, lalu melihat kekanan kiri.

"Kita dimana?" Haera menatap Jemi. Dibelakang Jemi ada ibunya Haera yang juga tersenyum kepadanya, disebelah kiri ada seorang lelaki yang hanya menatap Haera datar.

"K-kris?"

"Hm. Maaf. Aku yang membuatmu begini.." Kris terdiam menatap Haera sesaat, lalu.. "Selamat kembali ke dunia..."

 **THEN...**

Haera berdiri sendirian didepan danau lalu tiba-tiba datang lelaki yang tingginya hanya beberapa senti diatasnya.

"Haera.." lelaki itu berdiri disamping Haera lalu memegang tangan gadis itu.

"Aku disini... aku akan bersamamu.." lelaki itu menatap Haera sambil tersenyum. Haera hanya terdiam sambil masih melihat kedepan danau. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian yang merenggut semangatnya 3 bulan lalu, dia berbicara...

"Terima kasih, Luhan..."

 **SHE REALIZE...**

"Jangan bersedih lagi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu begitu ya.." Kris menghelus rambut Haera dengan lembut, tangan namja itu tengah memegang jemari kaku milik Haera.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begini terus, aku berjanji Haera." Kris memandang wajah yang tak kunjung membuka matanya juga.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu, selalu. Hingga saat kau terbangun nanti.." Kris tersenyum lalu lelaki itu mencium tangan Haera dan meninggalkan ruang yang biasa disebut 'ICU' dirumah sakit.

 **MIRACLE ALWAYS COME TO HER**

 **EVERYDAY**

"Jemi. Aku mendapatkan Voicemail sebanyak 58. Ini sudah 2 tahun yang lalu tapi sampai sekarang aku belum pernah membukanya satupun.." Haera memberikan handphonenya kepada Jemi lalu Jemi melihat 58 Voicemail.

"Kau. Belum. Membaca. Satupun.. ?" Jemi memandang Haera dengan tidak percaya.

"Iya... duhh kukira akan makan pulsa..." Jemi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jadi masih bisa kudengar tidak?"

Haera senang bukan kepalang mendengar kata 'Bisa' dari mulut Jemi.

Lalu mereka membuka Voicemail paling akhir yaitu sehari sebelum operasi Haera dilakukan.

' _Ini Kris. Aku mencintaimu, Park Haera...'_

DEG!

"K-ris... ?"

 **THIS IS IT !**

"Maafkan kami Haera, kami tidak bermaksud-" salah seorang diantara 5 orang itu membuka suaranya untuk menjelaskan kepada Haera.

"DIAMMMM!" Haera berteriak keras kembali menutup telinganya. Sedih.

"Dia sud─"

"AKU BILANG DIAMMMM!" Haera berteriak hingga pita suaranya terasa ingin putus dan gadis itu malah semakin menjadi.

"Kalian... tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya..."

 _ **VOICE MAIL**_

 **THIS MAY**

 **DON'T MISS IT !**


End file.
